Harry Potter's Strange Night
by LordKtulu
Summary: How can a planned night of fun turn into something so different so quickly and change Harry's life forever? [OneShot] Super Edited Version... A Link to the full uncensored version can be found on my author profile page.


**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Harry Potter's Strange Night ****(The Edited Version)**

**By LordKtulu **(Primarily known as MasterKtulu)

**WARNING 1:** This was written using Canadian English.

**WARNING 2:** English is my second language so there's bound to be many, many, many mistakes.

**WARNING 3:** If this isn't your kind of thing, don't read it.

**WARNING 4:** If I had any scrap of talent at writing, I wouldn't waste my time on fan fiction.

**WARNING 5:** The author is not responsible for any minors using their imagination to fill in any censored writings below…

He had waited impatiently the entire week for this… For this night to finally arrive. It had taken him only a few minutes to convince her to break curfew and meet alone at night… He had been elated when she had actually agreed to meet at one o'clock on Friday night. The same day she had agreed to meet, he had found a secluded unused classroom on the second floor that would be perfect for their use and he had made sure that everything would be perfect for Friday Night…

After all the nights that he had fantasised about her, he was finally going to have her and nothing was going to stop him. After a terrible fifth year at Hogwarts and the O.W.L exams only two weeks away, he really needed this. Things were finally starting to look up for him this year. So as Friday night came around, he found himself in the hallway of his chosen classroom, leading her by the hand. She had been quiet all night but he didn't care, as talking was not what he had planned to do tonight. She had dressed herself simply in an attempt to look like she had not tried overly hard in dressing up for her rendezvous. She wore a simple, loose knee-high black dress and a long-sleeved buttoned up white dress shirt. Not that he really cared what she wore, only-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

He entered the abandoned classroom room still leading his non-talkative girlfriend by the hand. And as soon as she completely entered the room, he closed and locked the door with his wand. Not wasting any more time, he pulled her by the arm roughly to him and embraced her tightly with both his arms. With his arms securely around her, he started-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Having waited so long already, he moved his hands down from her waste to her firm-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a better chance, he lifted the back of her-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

She pulled slightly away from him and stared into his eyes nervously. Swallowing a lump in her throat and never leaving his eyes, she spoke for the first time that night.

"Uhhh! Harry… I'm-"

"Shhh… It's all right Cho… I know you'll enjoy this… Just give it a bit of time and try to relax."

That said, Harry pushed his-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Arrgh… W-wait… Before we-"

"Shhh… It's Okay… Don't you rust me? Come on; just close your eyes… Relax and just feel…"

Harry thrust his-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Please Harry, I'm sorry but before I join your 'House'… I just want-"

Momentarily confused by being forcefully pushed back, Harry's brain froze as trying to comprehend the comment she had just said. What the hell was she talking about? Join his house? She wanted to Leave Ravenclaw house to join his house Gryffindor? What the hell did that have to do with-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"… I just want to thank you for the-"

Having enough of explanations, Harry cut her off angrily.

"What the-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Cho stumbled back in shock and started crying.

"Please Harry… You have to listen! You don't understand… I just wanted to-"

"Shut the-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Harry I'm so sorry! I just wanted to… I didn't think you would ever… I was so nervous… I just wanted everything to be perfect… I ruined everything… I didn't mean to push you away! It wasn't my place to do something like that… I'm so sorry, I just panicked for a moment. Just please don't leave me! Please Harry! I'm begging you, please allow me to join your 'House'. Take me as your 'Last', but please just take me… Make me-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Harry then took his right foot and placed it on her-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Come back! Please come back! I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! Anything! ANYTHING!!! Please! I can't lose you! I'm nothing without you! I love you so much! Please let me show you how much I love you… Let me redeem myself worthy of your 'House'… Please!"

Harry ignored her and continued walking away angrily, cursing his luck at having to deal with this sort of stuff. If she wanted to join is house so much, all she had to do was talk to Dumbledore about being resorted into Gryffindor… She didn't have to play with him like some-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

He finally came to the end of the hallway and rounded the corner aggressively and walked into something or more precisely someone.

"Oh! Hello Harry… Are you searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks too?"

"Luna? Isn't it a little late to be wandering the hallways all alone?"

Luna smiled at him in her usual strange self

"I'm not alone Harry. You're here… Aren't you?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Harry answered uncertainly noticing her non-matching clothes consisting of a plaid skirt and purple sweater.

Suddenly Harry smiled, as an idea formed in his head… He was-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Suddenly making his decision, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her roughly towards him as he started walking in search of a private place to-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Where are you taking me Harry? Do you happen to know where there's a nest of Nargles we could observe by any chance? Their mating habits are supposed to be spectacular to watch…"

"Er? No Luna… And for Merlin's sake, be quiet will you. I don't have the patience for it tonight."

Luna nodded seriously for a moment, then instantly her strange smile appeared on her face again. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a girl's bathroom on the second floor. And to Harry it was good enough for his intended purpose for the next hour or so. He walked in still dragging an as of yet, still willing Luna behind him. He noticed the huge floor-length mirror that hung on the right wall, thinking that he could make perfect use of it tonight. He stopped in the middle of the empty room, let go of Luna's hand and turned to face her. He looked her up and down appreciatively, then he took out his wand and locked the door and thought to put a silencing charm on the entire room. All this time she stood still, looking shyly at the ground like she knew what was possibly in store for her tonight.

Harry took one step towards Luna and grabbed her shoulders with both hands, making her head shoot up to look into his eyes like she was waiting for instructions. Harry gently turned her by the shoulders, so she faced the floor-length mirror mounted on the wall. He stood close behind her and rested his chin on left shoulder so he could stare at Luna's smiling reflection in the mirror.

Harry took hold of both her wrists, then placed them securely in his left hand and lifted them high above her head. He turned his head and started-

_**Censored A WHOLE LOT to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Outside, he instantly came face to face with the Chinese beauty that was looking submissively down at her feet. Still feeling a bit angry with her, Harry spoke in a low calm voice wondering where this would all lead to next.

"I know you followed me and Luna here Cho… And even with the locking and silencing charms on the room, you've probably already guessed correctly… But if you haven't, then let me tell you that I've just finished-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Cho instantly went down on her knees, looked up at Harry and started pleading desperately.

"Please Harry, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that I interrupted my initiation by daring to push you away… I just wanted to thank you for even considering me for your 'House' before we started… And I ruined everything… I'm so sorry! I swear it won't happen again… I swear! I don't care what you make me, just please take me… I'll do anything for one last chance to join your 'House'… Anything!"

"Anything?" Harry asked seriously.

"Anything Harry, please… I'll-

_**Censored A WHOLE LOT to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Do you two think that you can both make it back to Ravenclaw tower on you own without any trouble?" Harry asked.

Luna answered for the both of them, as Cho-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

"Then I'll wish you both a good night and I'll-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

And with that, Luna dropped her right arm to her side and turned around and started walking away with a little extra swing in her hips. After a moment, Luna looked back and motioned Cho who was following close behind to stand next to her. Now both side to side, Luna in an act of dominance grabbed roughly Cho's-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Harry watched them walk away enjoying the view and he knew somehow that Luna wouldn't allow Cho to go to sleep just yet. Just then he heard Luna start to speak to Cho.

"The next time you get a taste of-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Harry wasn't able to hear the rest of Luna's threats towards Cho, as they were both too far away and out of his sight… But deciding that Luna could do pretty much do what she wanted concerning Cho, he didn't waste any more thought on it. He turned around, and started walking slowly in the direction of Gryffindor tower thinking heavily.

A few minutes latter, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a satisfied smile on his face. He walked to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat heavily on it, staring deeply into the dying fire.

"All in all… It's been a pretty good night… I wonder what my life has in store for me next…" Harry whispered to himself softly. As happy as he was at finally getting-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Then Harry thought of the way that both Luna and Cho had talked about everything… They had spoken about it like it was completely normal for a handful of teenage Witches to-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

Suddenly, Harry's contemplation was cut short by a soft voice to his left.

"Harry? What are you still doing up?"

Harry turned his head and found Ginny Weasley at the top of the Girl's stairwell in a short, tight and almost-

_**Censored to please administrators… Read below for details.**_

-at the sight of her, making him smile suggestively at her before finally answering her question.

"Waiting for you Gin-Gin… Waiting for you."

**The End**

**CENSORSHIP DETAILS** : I've censored myself enough that no one could possibly be offended by this story. Now the only thing Administrators can complain about this Fan Fic is the actual lack of an actual story. That being said, I wouldn't be surprised if this story gets deleted anyway…

If you are of legal age and wish to read the complete uncensored version of Harry Potter's Strange Night, please visit my Personal Profile page for a Link.


End file.
